Opposites Alike?
by FandomLoverXD
Summary: Amu and her friends all attend the same high school for the elite. Anyways, one day a group of haters finally got them kicked out of school to go and be 'reformed' before being allowed to return. Along the way would the girls eventually fall for the guys they once hated? The guys who were once complete opposites of them? Amuto, Kutau, Tadalu, Rimahiko, Yairi, Ranchi, Miru OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new Shugo Chara fanfic. It's gonna be one of those stories with lots of chapters okay? Also sorry for not updating last Friday I was working on this, and thinking of ideas. I think you're gonna like this story I searched all over (this website) and never found a story really like this, so yeah. **

**This is an AU story so there won't be any charas, but I will use some of their names. **

**The pairings are: Amuto, Kutau, Tadalu, Rimahiko, Yairi, Ranchi, OC x OC (I can't tell you their names yet…), and possibly mentions of Yukari x Nikaidou **

**Flames are welcome!**

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shove off!", "Get out of my way!"

These voices came from this prestigious high school- Seiyo Academy's most popular group. These six beauties can only be described as snobby, selfish, rich,and just plain rude to others.** (A/N Not all popular people are like that, I know some that are really nice, so this description isn't supposed to be offensive. It's just how I need the characters to be like in the story.) **

Now you may be wondering, 'how the heck can they be popular? Much less admired?' (Now think of a scowling face 'kay? lol).Well, as I said before, they are _very _pretty, but it really depends on what you think. Like one person might say something along the lines of, 'you're soo hot!', or 'Ugh she is soo _ugly'_ see? So people honestly only like them because of their looks.

"The leader of the group-Amu is currently sashaying down the hall with her pos—"

"Finish that sentence and you won't be able to have children in the near future." Amu sneered.

The poor teen (hehe people normally say 'poor kid' lol, but he's not a kid so…) started sweating before replying into his microphone (yup, he has a microphone), "O-ok, now Amu's snarling right in my face, and being really scary and intimidating, and her finger is uhh… repeatedly poking my chest…?"

"Yeah, don't you dare call my friends my…my _posse!_" (Isn't 'posse' a weird word?) Amu spat before walking off with her friends trailing behind.

Now if you were wondering who the loser was that kept reciting everything that Amu and her friends did, that would be the girls' fanclub reporter. Yea, he gathers information on them, and reports back to the president-Akatsuki of the fanclub.

The reason being is to find different ways to seduce the girls (which of coursetheir methods have never worked) and just basically for pure enjoyment.

The reporter named Keigo who is part of the all-boys fanclub absolutely loves his position as the reporter because it means getting extra time to be around Amu, and to be able to snoop around in their personal lives.

The girls don't really mind, and if you're curious about why the _very _populargroup of girls don't have some sort of cool name for themselves, then that's because they simply don't care, and nobody has took the time to think of one.

They're too busy with makeup and how they look anyway.

Anyways, there is also an all-girls' fanclub for them, this club isn't based on seducing the girls or anything (duh), and it's solely there because of two reasons.

Number 1: too I guess 'praise…?' the girls' attitudes that they sometimes use like, Amu's cool n' spicy one. And number 2: to protect the girls from haters.

Yup, the group has haters (unsurprisingly), which make up the third and final club. This 'club' is just as I said before, a group of people at the school who just hate, or as the teachers would make you say in a sickly sweet voice when you were younger, 'dislike' the girls.

The club complains on how the girls act, dress, and just everything about them. They just flat out hate them.

So, as you can see the whole school pretty much centers around Amu and her friends. There wouldn't be any student made clubs or disputes and gossip without them. And that is why as much as I hate to say it, the girls are actually doing one good thing. 'And how is that?' you might ask, well without them causing all the drama, wouldn't school be more boring than it already is?

And so, the story begins…

* * *

**P.S. If you want to know who's explaining everything…that would be me the author. Hehe…**

**P.P.S. I purposely did not reveal the names of Amu's friends, though I think you might know 4 of them…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it! **

**Flames are welcome, and to answer your questions my good reviewer-Kodochi Tsukasa, 'Ranchi' is the pairing name for Ran x Daichi, and the girls of the gang in the beginning of the story are supposed to be rich snobs. Thanks for reviewing and asking!**

**And thank you to,** **NxRIxAKxU and Magical girl4 I really appreciate your reviews!**

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In the Principal's Office Part 1**

Amu and her friends were currently sitting in their school principal's office. They're there because earlier that day the girls were caught 'bullying' Saaya Yamabuki for the 3rd time that week which means it was their 3rd time in the principal's office, and it was only Tuesday!

To make it even worse, it just so happens that Saaya is one of the members of the haterz club, so when the teacher asked what happened Saaya just had to exaggerate what really happened to make it seem like Amu and the girls were bullying her, and teacher obviously bought it.

Okay so here's what _ACTUALLY_ happened: Amu was walking down the hall on the way to the bathroom (which since it _was _a prestigious school the bathrooms were _very_ fancy, so instead of the usual thin and scratchy toilet paper you find in normal public school, they had the best of the best quality toilet paper which most of the students took for granted because other than the scholarship students, they were filthy rich.) from the cafeteria to fix her makeup.

When she got to the bathroom, and started to redo her makeup she realized that she needed to go do a number 1 (lol), so after she quickly finished applying her lipstick she rushed in one of the stalls.

By the time she sat herself on the toilet seat she just remembered that she forgot her purse outside with her phone and all her valuable makeup inside.

'_Oh crap! My babies __are out there without their mama…oh well I bet nobody_ _will_ _touch my purse, I mean it does after all, have a printed_ 'PROPERTY OF HINAMORI AMU' _on it. I mean who would mess with me? Oh beautiful me…'_

Blah, blah, blah anyways, while Amu was complimenting herself, and doing her 'business', she was totally unaware of what was happening outside of her stall…

Saaya had just walked in after excusing herself, and running from her track team because she got a stomach ache right after she ate her sandwich that probably had expired cheese, (not moldy cheese because she would've seen it) she reminded herself to give her little brother a good spanking when she got home, because it was ALWAYS him to do this type of diabolic thing.

Then when she got inside the bathroom she desperately needed something to puke in, and it just so happened that Amu's purse was sitting right beside her on the countertop beside a sink.

So when she couldn't hold it in any longer she just grabbed the purse not caring who it belonged to, and threw up inside. It was right at that moment that she heard the toilet flush, and out walked Amu.

Amu felt refreshed as she walked out of the stall. When she looked towards the sinks she didn't see her purse anywhere which had all her precious makeup in it.

She mentally freaked out, and walked over there to look for her purse, when she didn't find it she whirled around and saw Saaya _puking_ in it.

"AHHHH!" At that moment Saaya looked up and started screaming her head off, which caused Amu to scream even louder. Then all 5 of Amu's friends came in with Utau in the lead.

When she saw the two girls screaming she started to yell too, "AHHHHHH!"

It then started a chain reaction so 5 seconds later everyone was screaming. This continued for a while until Yaya yelled, "WHY ARE WE YELING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rima yelled back in Yaya's ear.

When Amu was about to faint a teacher rushed in the bathroom telling at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

Everyone hushed immediately.

"OK, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING MY EARS BLEED FOR?!" The teacher demanded.

Saaya started to fake tears before cutting Amu off, and replying hoarsely while sniffling, "Amu *sniff* and her *sniff* lackeys—"

"FRIENDS"

"Amu, don't interrupt." The teacher said with a disapproving glare.

"Ahem, as I was saying *sniff* before I was *sniff* so rudely interrupted." Saaya stopped to send a glare in Amu's direction.

"Amu and her posse kidnapped me from my track team meeting by paying a kid to tell me before my meeting that a teacher needed me when they didn't."

Saaya wiped her fake tears before continuing, "So I left the meeting, and right when I was out of sight from my track team, *sniff* these girls," _'bitches'_ Saaya thought. "Grabbed me and, *sniff* dragged me to this bathroom."

Her voice started cracking before she continued, "Then I started to yell hoping that somebody could come and save me *sniff* because Utau and Rima were holding me by my arms, then Amu took her purse and I didn't know what she was going to do with it. Then she showed me the inside of the purse which had something that looked like puke causing me to grab the purse and puke in it. After I did that, these girls started to scream, and that's when you the absolutely _amazing_ teacher came in."

During the whole fake confession Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and the rest of the girls had an incredulous look on their faces. Their jaws were dropped, and their eyes were bulging out of their sockets, so basically they had an, are-you-kidding-me face.

While the teacher was just eating it all up without even asking for evidence to see if Saaya's story was true! So that's how Amu and her buddies ended up in their school principal's office for the 3rd time that week.

I have a feeling something very dramatic and life changing will happen soon in that office. Something that will wipe those bored looks off the girls faces. Yup, this is the turning point in the story and their lives.

Oh, and Amu had to toss her _very_ expensive purse away. Poor her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'll be revealing the names of all the girls in this chapter, and be prepared for my OC's name popping up out of nowhere alright? That was intentional. And don't forget that this story is completely fictional, so any upcoming settings will most likely be made up.**

**Thanks to 'Dwmalove', 'Oh Dont Mind Me', and Kodochi Tsukasa for reviewing! I am really happy for the reviews :)****, and 'Oh Dont Mind Me', call me whatever you want.**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**DisClaiMEr: I do NOT own Shugo Chara (tbh I'm actually happy about that because I prefer writing fanfiction anyways, lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**In the Principal's Office Part 2**

"So you were caught trying to bully another student _again_?" The school principal-Souko Tsukiyomi asked.

"We DIDN'T bully her." Utau retorted sounding aggravated.

'More like we didn't bully the _she-man_' Rima thought.

"I don't think I can believe that Utau. You do realize that this is your _3__rd_ time in here this week right?" Tsukiyomi-sensei said.

"But—"

"No buts Lulu, and Yaya I am very disappointed in you. I never thought that you of all people do this type of thing."

"Yaya is sorry." Yaya said looking down at her lap.

"BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Tsukiyomi-sensei continued ignoring Utau, "You girls have taken it too far. I have given you more than enough chances to redeem yourselves, and what do I get? I get you causing havoc in the school. This school does NOT tolerate bullying, and it does NOT tolerate rude and selfish people like you. You think I haven't seen how you act? I've been letting your behavior slide for your whole freshman year, and up until now. And I've had enough!" At this point Tsukiyomi-sensei was standing up out of her chair panting, while being red in the face.

She did not look happy.

The girls were sitting there shocked.

Rima, Yaya, and Akira were sitting there staring up at their school principal with silent tears streaming down their faces. Utau, Amu, and Lulu were just downright furious, 'who does she think she is calling us selfish and rude!?' they thought.

But since it was the principal they were talking to, they couldn't talk back. They knew how scary their parents could be when they wanted to, no matter how much they loved them. Really scary.

So they just sat there with clenched jaws, and their hands curled into fists.

Souko then spoke after calming herself and sitting down, "Which is why I will be sending you girls away to Easter HQ. There, the organization will bring you to the country side away from Tokyo. You are going to be sent there to learn to respect other, and to discipline yourselves, and when I think you are ready, you will be able to return. Because I simply cannot let your behavior be present in this prestigious school. I've already contacted your parents about this, and they've agreed to let you go."

"WHAT?!" The girls all shouted.

"If you'd like, feel free to use that sound proof booth over there to scream and shout all you want, to your let your anger out." Souko said nonchalantly probably having dealt with something like this before.

Rima, Yaya, and Akira just sat there quietly, not bothering to clean up the mess on their faces, while Utau, Amu, and Lulu calmly strode over to the booth and stepped inside.

On the outside you couldn't hear or see a thing out of ordinary, but the inside of the small room held three girls screaming hysterically, and if you happened to stumble across the door wondering what was on the other side, you would've seen what you thought were escapees from an asylum.

When the girls finished their screaming fit, they exited the booth with poised postures, looking nothing like they did before. Their makeup and hair fixed using Utau's supplies.

The other half of the group outside- Akira, Yaya, and Rima, also fixed themselves up, and were now looking decent.

When everyone returned to their respective seats Souko spoke up, "I know this is sudden, but please understand that I don't hate you at all. You girls have great potential, but your behavior right now is just unacceptable, and I believe that going to a psychiatrist just won't help."

"But how will we even _survive_ in the _countryside_?" Lulu demanded.

"Yeah" the others agreed, asking the same question.

"Well…honestly I don't know." Souko responded.

"But," she continued, "You will learn to love it there…trust me I grew up there. It's a great place, very peaceful…yea." Tsukiyomi-sensei finished with a dazed look.

"Ok…?" Amu said.

"Oh and," Souko started snapping out of her daze, "Your parents already know this, but you should start packing soon because you will be leaving this Saturday. A limo will come pick you up to take you to Easter HQ, and there's maximum of 3 suitcases and one purse per person."

"What? That's not enough." Akira complained.

"Well deal with it, besides they have shops there, so you'll be fine. Also my son will be there to meet you when you get to the ranch, and remember this isn't supposed to be a trip just for fun."

'Like I'll ever have fun' Lulu thought.

"I'm sending you there to learn to respect others, and that you can't always get what you want. Further info. like what time you'll leave on your plane, and where you'll be staying will be given later."

"So basically this 'trip' is just like a really long timeout where I'll _also_ have to learn manners?" Utau asked.

"Well not really…think of this as going to a boot camp, to like you said learn 'manners', or as I would rather say, learn how to be nicer to people."

"Humph, either way I don't like this." Akira muttered crossing her arms.

"Well I'm busy so get out of my sight."

The girls were shoved out of the room all thinking the same thing, 'what just happened?'.

* * *

**Until next chapter! Thxs 4 reading :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo all you awesome peeps! **

**Thank you to Dwmalove, and Masked-Secret-Neko for reviewing! I was hoping I could get at least 10, but I didn't so…a little bummed about that, but let's hope I can get a total of 10 reviews this time alright? Ok! :D**

**Also I'd like you all to know that school is going to start soon for me, so I may not update every Friday anymore. So that is another reason I need you to review because I am a lazy bum, so if I don't know that you guys want to see more of this story I may not update a lot. So it's pretty much, reviews=more chapters!**

**Sorry I forgot to mention this, but Utau and Ikuto are not siblings in this story. I would like them to be, but it would just make it weird.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Flames are welcome.**

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**It is now the day the girls leave to go to the ranch.**_

**Amu's POV**

Urgh! Why do I have to go be 'reformed'?!

Yes, even after a week I was still freaking out about this whole thing. My parents just _had_ to agree.

Ugh! I don't even know what I did wrong…no, no, no actually I did nothing wrong. Saaya just made up a preposterous story to get me kicked out of school. And thestupid teacher believed her!** (A/N teachers are NOT stupid…though they can be annoying, giving us a mountain of homework…sometimes)**

So now I'm basically getting exiled. I mean the ranch is outside of the city, and I'm being forced there against my will! Right now I actually wish that I went to one of those public schools. I bet they wouldn't do this instead the principal would probably just suspend me or something. That is soo much better than what I have to do now.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 1:00PM great…3 more hours until I'm _forced_ to head to my doom. I need to go vent to Utau. So I dialed her number and tried to calm down while I waited for her to pick up.

'_Ring ring'_

"UTAU!"

"Ugh…what now?" Utau replied sounding very annoyed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE FORCED TO GO TO SOME WASTELAND TO BE 'REFORMED' I MEAN WE DID NOTHING WRONG!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ugh, we're not going to a wasteland, we're going to a ranch, and I know right? Saaya should be the one going. She like did way more bad things than us."

"Yea…and our fans are going to miss us too…ARGH!"

"Let it out, let it all out." Utau said calmingly.

So the next few minutes were spent with me yelling into the phone at the top of my lungs while, I think Utau just held the phone away from her ear.

"*Sigh* I feel soo much better now!"

"Good."

"Oh, and I just realized now that Tsukiyomi-sensei just called us selfish and rude right to our faces I mean who does that?"

"Yeah that is soo mean!" Utau replied.

"So did you finish packing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I finished right when you called."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey…did you get yelled at like crazy by your parents when you got home?" Utau asked.

"Uhh…yeah, but they're okay with it now, but my dad's still bawling his eyes out in the bathroom saying he's gonna run away or something. Sheesh…you know sometimes I think he's more of a child than me. It still amazes me how he's one of the best at his job as a photographer."

"True, true" Utau replied.

"Well my dad is still grumpy about the whole thing. I bet if my mom were still here it would've been better." Utau said solemnly.

"Oh yeah…your mom died in a plane crash a few years ago right?"

"Yea…but I'm fine now!"

_She doesn't sound fine _I thought.

"Well, my mom just called me down for dinner, so I gotta go." I said in the phone.

"Oh, ok it's so cool how your mom still cooks for you guys when your maids could've done it."

"Really?"

"Yea…well bye." She blew a kiss into the phone before she disconnected.

Her mood seemed to have dropped when we talked about our mums. Perhaps she still hasn't completely gotten over her mom's death yet. So I decided to call Utau again like the good friend I am to make sure she's okay.

'_Ring ring'_

"Hello?"

"Utau."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"You know your dad cares about you, and your mom is watching you from above in heaven right?" I said hoping I sounded sympathetic.

I didn't hear anything for a while until Utau started sniffling.

"*Sniff*, *sniff*"

"Are you crying?"

"No…I just have something in my nose."

"Yeah…sure."

"Seriously" Utau said.

"Utau it's ok to cry, now I know that you don't like it when people see or hear you cry, but it's ok."

I heard nothing for like 5 minutes until she said, "How would you know?" then I heard a beep which means she hung up.

I wasn't mad or anything because I knew she had her reasons, but I was a bit sad that I couldn't comfort her. I put my Chihuahua-Missy onto my lap a few seconds later and started to pet her thinking about stuff like when I needed to buy new makeup and what might happen at the ranch. I looked out the window and saw my cat perched on the windowsill also looking outside. It was pretty peaceful.

* * *

The 3 hours have passed, and I was now forced to wait outside by the gate with my family, and the maids who are practically part of our family for the limo to arrive.

Me and my mom managed** (A/N I just noticed this…Alliteration power! Hehe) **to pry my dad off the toilet seat cover, and drag him to the gate with everyone else. It took a lot of food, sweet words, and strength to get him out of the bathroom. I acted nothing like how I usually did. I think the stress is getting to me.

When the limo pulled up I reluctantly said goodbye to my family and everybody else. I took one of my suitcases that was bubblegum pink like my hair from my 10 year old sister, and my two other ones were handed to me by one of the maids. I snatched them out of her hands, and my mother sent me a glare, so I muttered a barely audible thank-you, and the maid blushed. I didn't know why, but I didn't really care.

I walked over to the limo where a chauffeur opened the door for me, and took my bags, and placed them in the trunk. I ducked inside the limo, and saw the rest of my friends, including Utau who looked fine now. The first thing I thought was that the trunk must've been huge. I think you know what I mean…

The trip was long and tiring. We got dropped off by the limo at Easter HQ where we met Aruto Tsukiyomi who is this 'Ikuto' person's dad, who is also the husband of our school principal.

He was the one who arranged almost everything for us. I hate to admit it, but he was pretty nice.

Anyways, he told us what his son looked like, so we would know who to look for. Apparently this 'Ikuto' guy looks sorta like Aruto (He told us to call him that because he didn't like being called formally). With midnight blue hair and the same color eyes.

Also Aruto said that Ikuto is a year older than us so he's a junior in highschool not sophomore. Then Aruto just kept blabbering on about how great his son is, and such. It made my ears bleed. After we met Aruto they made us board a private jet. It was so posh.** (A/N isn't that a weird word?)**

We flew for about 8 hours to who knows where, and then landed in a clearing somewhere near the ranch owned by Easter. When we got off the jet we were given a map of this place.

Then, we were shoved in a plain old minivan (which was soo not fancy by the way… it didn't even have a mini-fridge!) while they told us our stuff would be delivered to where we were staying.

We were then driven to the entrance of the ranch. In the note with all the information about our exile, it said that Ikuto and a teacher would be waiting for us at the entrance. So as any normal person would, I expected a grandwelcoming,** (A/N no Amu, no normal person would expect that especially when you were sent there to be 'changed') **but here's what happened:

"Oooo Yaya likes this commoners van, it's soo cool!"

"Seriously?" Rima said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yup" Yaya replied pooping the 'P'.

"It's so different than a limo!" Yaya said.

Lulu was about to say something when our driver said that we were there.

We just sat there waiting for him to open our doors for us, but he didn't. Instead he told us very rudely to, and I quote "Get out" I mean seriously? Me, Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Lulu sat there confused and not to mention stunned at his behavior while Akira just sighed and said, "You pull that handle like this," she pulled the handle, "and push against it so open the door." And she did exactly that.

"See? Not so hard." Then she stepped out and looked at us, telling us to try it ourselves. We did, and we succeeded. Yaya was jumping around crazily once we got out (it still amazes me how she can jump in heels) while Lulu defendedherself saying to Akira, "We know how to open a door!"** (A/N I just had to add this door scene to sort of emphasize why Amu and her buddies had to go in the first place. That not everything will be done for you, but let's face it everybody should know how to open a door right? Other than babies, but this **_**is**_** fiction so whatever)**

"Yeah, yeah sure…" Akira said while crossing her arms. I forgot that Akira used to be a commoner so she had to do these types of things herself.

"So where's this Tsukiyomi guy?" Rima asked. She can be _very_ impatient.

"Dunno" Akira replied while shrugging.

Everyone was sort of standing in a little group while I was standing a little apart from them to look around. The place was well kept there was a dirt trail under awooden arch with the name of the ranch-Embryo Ranchwritten on it inwhite**(A/N I know the name sounds bad, but it was all I could come up with :/) **leading to what I guessed was the information center for people that came here for vacation. And the bushes, and flowers, and stuff were vibrant and green instead of brown and dead like I thought they would be. It was very nature-y.

"Yo" someone said from behind me. I turned and saw who I thought was the person in question. He was exactly like how his dad described him. When I saw him this is what I thought, _'I admit he looks kinda hot…oh who am I kidding he is hot, but I'm getting the vibe that he's gonna be an insolent jerk. Hmm…'_

Anyways, so while I was thinking that I didn't realize that I was staring at him. Apparently he noticed, so he bent down (since he was like a head taller than me), and whispered in my ear "You gawking at me princess?" then he bit my ear, he f-ing bit my ear! I knew it, I knew it he _is_ an insolent jerk. A self-centered pervert too!

That snapped me out of my thoughts, but before I could yell anything back he smirked and looked up and said, "So these are the trouble makers eh?"

Oooo I HATE him!

* * *

**Extra-long chapter whoo!**

**You know I love ya! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for 10 reviews. Wait no…11 reviews! As said I would update if I got more reviews, and I did! Whoo! School is gonna start next week so :/ Ok, how about our goal for next time is 15 reviews? Ugh I sound so greedy I'm really sorry! –Bows head- but please?**

**Thank you to Dwmalove, Masked-Secret-Neko, Oh Dont Mind Me, and qwinyne101 for reviewing! :D Also qwinyne101 you can call me whatever you want!**

**Also if you didn't read my author's note that I posted on Thursday but replaced with this one it says to PLEASE read my previous chapters. Namely chapter 4. Why? Well because I changed a few things so that upcoming things won't seem confusing. Again I say thank-you. **

**DisClaiMEr: Do I really have to tell them?**

**Peach Pit: 'YES' **

**Ugh fine I DON'T own Shugo Chara!**

**I really hope you enjoy! This chapter is well…you'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw the pink haired girl's face turn red after I bit her ear, and smirked. This one would be mine to mess with.

I could tell she was about to yell something back, so I quickly looked up and said, "So these are the troublemakers eh?"

I looked at the other five girls who now had their attention on me.

One of them had wavy blond hair that reached down to her hips. She was pretty small, and she wore a red dress that ended at her knees with a brown belt around her waist. Along with that she was wearing white heels with a black headband that had a bow on top.

She was giving me a cold glare that sent chills down my spine when I looked at her.

Before I could say anything, the counselor that was sent here to monitor the girls came up beside me and said, "Hello!—"

I forgot to mention that she's very carefree and cheery most of the time. So much that it's annoying.

Anyways, "Hello! My name is Sanjo Yukari the teach…no, counselor that was sent here to monitor you! Or, see if you are being good or not." She was all smiles the whole time she said that.

"Uhh…ok, well my name is Hayashi Akira." A girl with teal hair said. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail. She looked pretty normal compared to the others who all wore something…above average.

Akira had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head, and was wearing a grey t-shirt that had an owl printed on it. She had dark blue skinny jeans, black flats, a brown scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and of course the thing that every one of them had, a brown leather purse was hung on her shoulder.

She didn't really look like how I thought she would.

Then the girl who was glaring at me the whole time introduced herself as Mashiro Rima.

The pink haired girl I teased earlier said that her name was Hinamori Amu. Hmm…I would have to remember that.

She had on a white wool sweater, black skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. If she wore that the whole day here she would be sweating buckets.

A girl who had her blond shoulder length hair curled up at the bottom introduced herself as Lulu De Morcef.** (A/N I'm not gonna describe her outfit cause you should already know what it is. It's what she usually wears in the anime with the blue dress and flower on her head and everything.)**

Next, a girl who had violet eyes, and her blond hair tied in pigtails said her name was Hoshina Utau. She was wearing a black cardigan over a purple t-shirt with no designs on it, black skinny jeans, and purple heels.

And finally a girl who wore a yellow dress with yellow heels, and a gold bracelet introduced herself as Yuiki Yaya. She was just like Yukari, all smiles the whole time.

It was weird how she was talking in third person** (A/N I think, I dunno) **like, "Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya!" instead of talking in first person.

After the girls introduced themselves Yukari explained some rules that the girls would have to follow at the ranch. She also told them that they were now under her care, so if they did anything bad she would be the one to take the blame for it.

She was currently giving a long speech about that one, so we had to stand outside by the entrance in the sweltering heat for like 20 minutes and counting.

I was sure that Amu…oops, _strawberry head_ would stink a lot later from all the sweat that was pouring out of her.

She looked distressed and furious at the same time, and I knew she couldn't take it much longer. So I decided to end her misery because I knew that from what I heard she could start throwing a temper tantrum at any minute now. In the _public_. And that would attract _a lot_ of unneeded attention.

"Sanjo-san."

"So as I was sayi-what?"

"I think we should go inside. Ya know show 'em around?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. Come on girls! I'll show you the town later. Oooo yes, that would be so much fun!"

"Yay! Yaya can't wait!" That Yaya girl said just as enthusiastic as Yukari.

Sometimes Yukari reminds me of an overexcited grandmother. Like now. **(A/N I have NOTHING against grandmas)**

Before we started to follow Yukari into the ranch, Amu and the others (excluding Yaya because she was right up there with her) glanced at me and shot me a 'thank-you-I-love-you-so-much' look. I just smirked in reply.

**Amu's POV**

Right when I thought he was a good guy he just HAD to ruin it by smirking that annoying smirk.

I don't want to slap it off his face. No, I want to Rip. It. Off.

And that counselor is _really_ annoying too. I can't believe I have to spend over a year here with these wackos. And I bet you there are more.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Flames are welcome. **

**BTW here's a challenge (of course you don't have to do it): Try to review in a different language, and I'll try to figure it out and in the next chapter I'll tell you the language that I guessed from your review. So if you do it don't tell me the language! :)**

**Also I feel like telling you this: Listen to Skylar Grey's, and Imagine Dragon's songs! I was listening to their songs while typing this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating last Friday. School started so I was super busy trying to learn my new schedule and such, so sorry! **** Oh and I got a new laptop whoo!**

**Thxs 2 Dwmalove for reviewing! I love your reviews so much.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Oh and excuse the bad describing I'm still working on that. Hehe.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Amu's POV**

Yup, there are definitely more weirdoes in this place. Ok so, the first thing I saw when we walked into what I thought was the information center or office I saw earlier, was a girl wearing a kimono dancing a traditional Japanese dance in front of a fountain for no apparent reason.

I mean is it some sort of welcoming gesture? And it gets weirder than that. Right when the music stopped and the 'girl' noticed us she stopped dancing and took out her bow that held her hair in a ponytail.

You would think that that'd be normal right? Like, so what? She's just taking out her ponytail. But nooo when 'she' took it out, and let her hair down it took me a few seconds to realize that it was a boy!

**(A/N Please note that I have nothing against male dancers. This is JUST for the story!)**

I don't know about the others, but I was definitely shocked. I didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside I was sputtering gibberish.

Yaya was not poised at all she was stuttering and gasping all over the place.

Then what shocked me the most (and I don't know why) was when Ikuto said, "Sup Nagi". Seriously?! He knows this kid!? I showed the slightest disbelief on my face, and I guess Ikuto saw it because he bent down with his hands in the pockets of his jeans (remember he's a head taller than me, and a year older), and said to me in my ear, "Don't be so surprised. You're being rude."

Ok, ok that is the SECOND time somebody has called me rude to my face. And apparently I would be cut off a SECOND time by the same guy in one day. Because when I tried to yell something back he looked up AGAIN and told the guy who was dancing earlier to introduce himself. Ugh! I am so mad right now.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. So, Ikuto these were the ones we were told about?"

"Yep" Ikuto replied plainly.

"Wait, wait, wait." I cut in. (FINALLY)

"Does everybody here know who we are?"

"I guess, I mean it _is_ a small town after all." Yukari answered.

I was about to smile because that would mean that we were popular around here. But Ikuto quickly added, "But you're not popular in a good way if that's what you were thinking."

I turned around and found him leaning against a wall. How did he get there without me noticing? My almost smile quickly became a frown.

Humph well whatever I'm popular anyway who cares if it's in a bad way.

"Well that wasn't what I was thinking." I huffed while crossing my arms.

He just shrugged.

I turned around and started to walk towards where the girls were gathered. Hmm… I should probably go clothes shopping. I just didn't get to pack enough! 3 suitcases? We're girls! We need so much more than that. I really hope that they have a mall around here.

When I was gathered around Yukari with the rest of the girls we were led outside into the sweltering heat again. I _so_ have to change later. Yukari took us to where we would be staying.

"Wahh! This is so cool!"

"Yaya, that's the second time you've said that today." Rima said. Hmm it seems like today is a day of second's.

"But it is cool!"

Rima grunted before looking around herself. We were currently standing outside the cabin** (A/N cottage? I dunno. Bear with me here. Lol). **It was a fairly large sized cabin.

**(A/N I don't know if this happens to you or not, but it happens to me, I forget what POV the story is told from. So if you're like me and forgot we're in Amu's POV** **in this chapter.)**

It wasn't like those small log cabins you would find in children's stories. The cabin had two stories with a large balcony on the second floor facing the front of the house. The color of the wood that the place was made out of was this reddish brown color. There were a few steps in the middle of the length of the cabin made out of wooden planks that was connected to the porch which was also made out of the same colored wood.

There were a few bushes and colorful flowers near the bottom of the porch.

When we went inside through the wooden door the first thing we saw was the living room. As it turned out this cabin is very open and spacious. There was a sliding glass door at the other side of the room leading to the backyard from where we stood.

On the wall to our right was a stone fireplace that was the height of the whole wall. The stone stood out in a good way from the wood. Above the fireplace mantle was a mounted flat screen TV.

Across from that, against the left wall that was connected to an open staircase was a sectional sofa that was very big. It was a brown leather sofa. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room between the fireplace and sofa. Near the sliding glass doors on the other side of the room from where we were, was a big brown leather recliner.

On the ceiling which was very high had 5 flood lights** (A/N those really big light bulbs)** that helped illuminate the place.

Since the floor was all wood there was a big fluffy white rug underneath the coffee table. It seemed like a pretty cozy place.

Moving on from the living room, we went through a doorway with no door on the wall to our right beside the fireplace which led us to the kitchen. The kitchen was also fairly large with all new appliances. Like a fancy toaster or oven. The cabinets and refrigerator were all filled with food. Right beside the kitchen was the dining room.

There was a brown rectangular dining table there with eight seats, three on each long side, and one on each end.

There were various windows scattered around the cabin that let plenty of light in. Along with plenty of lamps here and there for more light.

Then we left that part of the house to go to the left wall which had a small hallway that had a door to a study, a bathroom, and a small closet.

On the wall with the front door hung a beautiful painting of a meadow with a house in the distance. Underneath the large painting was a small table that had an empty bowl on it for which I assumed was for the mail.

We finally went up the stairs that were open so we could see the whole living room from the top. On the wall away from the other side that was open but had a railing to keep you from falling were several rooms that were for us. The 4 doors were lined up side by side with a little space in between. Since there were 6 of us 2 of us had to share a room. The fourth was a guest room. I wonder who would ever need the fourth room. Hmm…

Past the rooms where you had to turn to the right was another small hallway with a bathroom, and a closet. At the end of that small hall there was a window that let you see the side of the house.

After we took the tour of the cabin we were assigned rooms. I shared a room with Utau while Rima shared one with Yaya, and Lulu shared one with Akira.

Mine and Utau's room was the first door from the stairs, Akira and Lulu's was right next to ours, then it was Rima and Yaya. The guest room was at the end.

When we went in the rooms we saw all our luggage that was promised to be delivered, sitting by the bench in front of the king sized canopy bed. The room had a brown dresser, a nightstand on either side of the bed, and two closets. I guess one for each of us.

Luckily we had our own bathroom connected to the room so we wouldn't have to walk through the whole cabin to get to a bathroom.

I looked at the other side of the room across from the door and saw a sliding glass door that led to a balcony. I walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the evening breeze. It was already around 8:00PM so the sun was starting to set.

The scenery was actually beautiful. There were mountains in the far distance and the sun was just peeking out from behind them. I noticed that our cabin was farther from the town so I guess that's how we got to see all this nature. I was impressed, and I have to admit that I'm _very_ hard to impress.

It was starting to get late so I went back into the room and slid the door closed behind me. When I was back inside I saw Utau lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, already changed into her PJ's. I guess the whole day really tired her out.

I decided that I needed to sleep to so I went to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I didn't really feel like eating a late dinner. When I finished, I closed the curtains over the sliding glass door, locked our bedroom door, and turned off the lamp on the nightstand on my side of the bed.

I tossed and turned a bit before falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Also be expecting the next chapter next week I assure you it is full of juicy stuff. I already wrote it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello! How are you doing?**

**Thanks to Animefungirl12, PeachParfait, and qwnyine101 for reviewing! Also thank you to Animefungirl12 for giving me some advice for my writing! I'll try to work on it. And, qwnyine101 grocery shopping lolz. **

**Also, funny story, during like a get together I gave this chapter in my notebook (where all my drafts are) to a 3****rd**** grader to read and see what he thought. And guess what, he said that he could do so much better, and that he didn't like it at all. Ahhh, I feel so stupid right now. A friggin 3****rd**** grader doesn't like it! So, I wouldn't blame ya if you don't like this story. But, good to know that I could improve on it, because trust me, this version is gonna be so much better than my draft. **

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Please remember that this is FICTIONAL most of the things mentioned are most likely not true because I don't know what I'm talking about.**

**Also bear with me here because my description skills aren't that good.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Utau's POV**

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the hospital room numbered 153, the room that held my mother._

_I saw my mom lying in the hospital bed sleeping with the machines beside her beeping steadily letting me know that she was alive. She had just barely survived a terrible plane crash. The doctor had told us that she had broken part of her spine, several bones, punctured a few organs, and that she had a severe concussion. _

_So when she wakes up she would have amnesia and trouble processing things. Also when she's awake, she would not be able to move the bottom half of her body because she had broken part of her spinal cord. So yes, she was also paralyzed._

_I was only 11 at the time so I didn't know what to do. _

_In the dream I ran over to my mother's side and sat on the chair beside her bed and gently took her hand in mine. I had tears silently streaming down my cheeks because seeing her like that, so weak and fragile made me so sad because she was normally so strong._

_I was feeling so many emotions at once both in the dream and in real life. Sadness because of my mom's state, anger and hate because if the__ pilot wasn't so careless none of this would have happened, and strangely enough happiness because my mother wasn't dead. _

_I kept holding onto her hand with my dad standing behind me. After a while I decided that I would try to wake her up. I kept shaking her hand and calling her._

_When she finally opened her eyes I was glad. Then she looked around before starting to panic. _

_Everything soon became chaos inside that tiny room. Because my mom couldn't remember who my dad and I were, she snatched her hand away from mine, and began screaming with a wild look in her eyes when she realized she couldn't move her legs._

_The beeping of the machine beside her increased rapidly even I knew that, that wasn't a good sign._

_My dad ran to go get help to try to calm her down because no matter what we tried our efforts were futile._

_I didn't know what to do seeing my mother panic like that. I was becoming scared._

_By the time the nurse came, the beeping of the machine was starting to slow down. I thought that, that was good, and that she was calming down, and everything would be fine, but I was proven wrong._

_Because when the nurse looked at the monitor of the machine her face showed an expression of panic. She quickly ran out of the room not long after she just got in._

_Just then, my dad came in confused as to where the nurse went. I shrugged at him, and turned back to my mom. Right after I did that, several nurses and a doctor rushed into the room carrying some sort of odd looking equipment in their hands. _

_I was about to ask my dad what the equipment was for when I noticed that my dad was starting have a panic attack. What is up with everyone panicking today? I was really confused._

_But then I noticed something. The machine wasn't beeping anymore. Now I understood why, my mother's heart had stopped. I screamed my lungs out when I realized what that meant. _

_My dad quickly ran to my side trying to calm me down while the doctors were using that funny looking equipment they had earlier to get my mother's hear to start working again._

_It had already been more than 5 minutes and the beeping still hasn't started yet. The doctor had already begun to inject some sort of drug (medicine) into my mom to help her, but nothing was working. After yet another few minutes all the chaos stopped._

_The doctor slowly turned around to look at us with something like pity etched on his face. I knew what was coming. My mother was dead. In the dream I started screaming, "No, no, NO!"._

_When everyone left the room it was just me and my dad, I started to sob uncontrollably. I knew that doing that wouldn't bring my mom back, but I just couldn't help it._

_I even saw my dad shed a few tears. I guess this was really painful for him too. By that point I had shed all my tears, and was just sitting there in my father's lap hiccupping like a little baby. But, who wouldn't cry if their mother had just died right in front of them._

It was then, that I decided to wake up.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face.

The nightmare was just how it happened on that life-wrecking day 4 years ago.

I took a few moments to calm myself from that horrible nightmare before checking my digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside my bed. It read 5:35AM.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, afraid that I would have the same nightmare again. So I got up quietly hoping not to wake Amu up, and went to the bathroom connected to our room.

The bathroom wasn't very big just like the rest of this cabin. All it had was a white tub with a shower head over it, a toilet, and a sink with a drawer and cabinet underneath. It was all white and gold, save the shower head that's silver.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put on my makeup (not that I have to improve or hide anything). I was wearing a dark blue dress with a brown braided belt around my waist, along with some blue flats. I also had a pair of sunglasses in my hair on top of my head that had a brown trim. My blond hair was down today and it reached down a little past my hips.

After I decided I looked amazing, I quietly walked down the stairs and out the door, careful not to wake anybody because the girls could be really scary if they were woken up at a time like this.

By the time I was out the door, it was already 6:00AM the sun would be up soon.

Right now there was a faint red and orange smudge on the horizon. The sky was also getting brighter.

I'm really excited about today because Yukari said that we could go shopping! I wandered through the dirt roads within the ranch for a while.

After about 20 minutes of walking and clearing my head, I decided to stop and sit on a bench on the side of the 'road'. It was weird… I didn't see anyone else around. Hmm maybe it's just too early.

I wonder how big this place is. In the brochure that was given, it said that there would be horses and other types of animals. You'd imagine how much space they would need, and I haven't even seen them yet.

I probably didn't even walk through half of this place yet.

The sun was now completely up and I was about to leave when I heard someone say behind me, "So, you're one of the new people eh?"

It sounded like a male… I turned around on the bench and my eyes were met with gorg- no wait, just emerald colored eyes.

His arms were draped over the bench I was sitting on, so he was bent over to my eye level behind me. I turned around and stood up brushing non-existent dust off my dress and looked him in the eye.

He was now standing up and I could see that he was about half a head taller than me. Before I could say anything he said, "Yo! Name's Kukai!".

I looked him over and saw that he was wearing what commoners wore. He had tan baggy shorts on that had a million pockets on them (not really), with a green shirt that had a yellow star in a blue circle in the center of the t-shirt, over a grey long sleeved shirt.

"Humph" I turned to walk away, but I was stopped when I heard him ask, "You aren't going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Please?" He gave me the most ador- nope. He gave me puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't resist so I gave in and said, "I'm Utau, Hoshina Utau."

"Cool! Well I gotta go, so see you around!" He ran off after saying that.

Sheesh… that kid has way too much energy.

I turned around and walked back the way I came from thinking about how weird that green eyed kid was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope this was good enough for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I. Am. So. SORRY! **

**Thank you to Animefungirl12 and SAWAKO HARUKAZE for reviewing! Also, please do not copy my work as your own. Just throwing it out there.**

**Flames are welcome**

**DisClaiMEr: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Please enjoy. My deepest apologies.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Rima's POV**

I woke up and stretched a bit, trying to stay away from Yaya's drool. It was in a puddle by the side of her sleeping face. She is so childish.

I looked around for a minute until my gaze landed on the digital clock on the nightstand beside my bed. It read 6:30AM.

Hmm…I should get up now; I wonder who else is up.

I quickly changed into something fancy and got ready for the day. Sometimes I would rather throw on some commoners' clothes. I tried them once (sweatshirt and sweatpants), and they were so comfy. It was like wearing a blanket.

I didn't have to be quiet because Yaya is a _really_ heavy sleeper. She could sleep through a tornado.

Once I got downstairs (this place is really small compared to my house, but I guess I'll have to deal with it) I saw Utau sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. I wanted to scare her, but I decided against it because her scream could shake the whole cabin. And that would mean waking the other girls up. That would not be pretty.

When I sat down on the other side of the sectional sofa, Utau still didn't seem to have noticed me. It wasn't until I was halfway through my magazine that I was reading, that Utau spoke up.

"Oooo I can't wait 'till we go to the town today!"

I put down my magazine and stared at her blankly for a bit before replying in a super enthusiastic voice, "I know right?! It's gonna be soo fun!"** (A/N Ugh… I'm getting a headache from imagining these squeals in my head)**.

"What's all this noise for?" Akira said coming down the steps while rubbing her eyes in her silk PJ's. She's pretty calm most of the time. I like that because she doesn't make a big deal about small things.

"We get to go shopping yay!" Yaya yelled running down the stairs after Akira.

So when the four of us were seated on the couch, and were chatting away, Lulu came storming down the steps with her eyes blazing, teeth clenched, and hands curled into fists. Oooops we woke her up.

So for the next few minutes we were getting an earful of Lulu's yelling until Amu ambled towards us with a deadly expression on her face. We immediately stopped.

Amu was DEFINETLY the scariest out of all of us. Before she turned violent we quickly took her (against her will of course) and tied her to a chair with a washcloth in her mouth.

The chair was bouncing around for a few minutes until she got tired out and stopped to throw us a harsh glare. Phew, we're still alive.

She was still tied up in a chair when Yukari and two other girls came in. (Yukari also has a house key to check on us) One girl had navy blue hair with a blue beret on her head that had a spade on it in a darker shade of blue. She also had a pencil behind her ear. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a denim jacket over it, blue flats with ruffles at the front, and a white skirt.

The second girl had her pink hair almost like Amu's, but a shade darker in a ponytail.** (A/N not side pony like in the anime) **She wore the same things as the girl in blue, but her colors pink and white instead of blue and white. She also didn't have anything on her head (hat, pencil, glasses etc.).

"Oh…what a pleasant surprise seeing her tied up in a chair like that." Yukari said with a condescending glare.

"Mmpfh" Amu said…er tried to say. (Remember she still has a rag in her mouth, a clean rag).

"Yes, thank you for your thoughts Amu. Moving on," Yukari said while moving to the sectional sofa to sit on closing the door behind her while the two girls followed suit. I noticed that they were carrying suitcases.

"These girls here are Ran and Miki. They are sisters, and they will be staying with you. But fear not, they came here for the same reason as you lot. Character improvement. Ugh, even I hate that phrase I mean you should be who you are right? Blah blah blah…"

I stopped listening by then because she was talking about irrelevant stuff, and I was too distracted by what she said earlier, _'You should be who you are…'_ .

But anyways, I couldn't care less about the two new girls. All they're doing here is taking up space. Guess that they're gonna be the ones to use the guest room.

_**Time Skip**_

We had just finished a very unsatisfying lunch…for me at least. We ate a chicken salad with coke, and a yogurt courtesy of the new girl Miki. I guess I'll have to thank her for that even though it wasn't _that_ good.

We're gonna go shopping! I can't wait, but I was just told that we would have to start doing _yucky_ chores when we get back. Ugh.

'Hey Mashiro-san!"

"What?" I replied grumpily. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that _Nagihiko _the cross dresser had to come with us. He's going to ruin everything.

"Come on! We have to go!"  
"Do I have to get in that garbage?" I asked, gesturing to the commoners van parked in front of me.

"Everybody else is already inside." Nagihiko said. He told me to call him Nagi, but I refused. It would make it seem as if we're _friends. _I don't even want to be close to this cross dresser, much less be friends with him.

"Ugh, fine. But the rest of the girls are only in there, because Akira shoved them in." I responded as I walked towards the vehicle.

The ride to town was very annoying. It was so cramped in there with Yaya's constant noises. I think Amu and Lulu were about to blow. Good thing we arrived there quick.

Akira didn't seem to notice at all because she had headphones on the whole time; probably blasting some music in her ears.

When we got off the van I looked around. The part of the town we were in was…small and there weren't really any city lights.

The stores, no…_boutiques_ (they were that small) were standing together in rows on either side of the small paved road. I don't think that there were any parking lots because the car was currently parked on the side of the road. I wonder if this is how it looks like throughout the whole town.

If so, I think I'm gonna die. I tried to see if there was anything familiar, but as far as I could tell, there weren't any stores with big name brands of clothing. Just some average ones. Ugh, I refuse to wear anything that is not stylish and the currents trend. I just might have to order my clothes online. No actually that would be too much work.

See? If I were still in Tokyo, I could make all the boys that practically worship me do all this for me.

I turned back to Yukari when she spoke.

"So what do you think? It's pretty different from Tokyo huh?"

"Yeah it's so…different." Akira said disgust clearly evident on her face.

"Well I don't see any malls here, so let's go." Amu said.

Ah, ah, ah," Yukari said in a sing song voice.

"It's better inside, now let's go!" Yukari finished off by grabbing our wrists and dragged us to a random store.

The inside of the store was actually fairly larger than how it looked on the outside. We were in a clothing store, and to my surprise there were actually popular brand name clothes.

Before I could make a comment Yukari spoke up, "See? The town may be small, but it's not in the middle of nowhere either. This place is actually quite popular because of the ranch."

"Really? So how come I've never heard of it?"

"Hmm I don't know you answer that." Yukari said in response to Amu.

"But then how come it—"

"How come it doesn't have much people living here? Well, people consider this place as more of a tourist area than a place to live. Plus, there's actually a good amount of people living here, but it's just not as much as the number of people in Tokyo which you're used to."

"How do you—"

"How do I know all this? Well obviously before I was exiled here with you, I was forced to read a gigantic guide for endless hours…"

After that I tuned her out because she was doing one of her endless rants again.

I turned back around to the rack of clothes behind me and started to look through what they had. I was trying to find some clothes that were stylish, and that would suit this place. Seeing how I definitely can't get by wearing heels all the time.

After a long debate in my head I decided to buy a pair of sneakers. They were a pair of neon blue and green Nikes that seemed okay. I also decided to pick up some normal t-shirts (my first in a long time) and shorts because that was pretty much all they sold in this store. And strangely enough, I didn't have trouble finding clothes that were my size like I normally do. I hate to admit it but I'm pretty short for my age…

As I was about to go pay for the clothes I heard a masculine voice (semi-masculine? I don't know) behind me.

"Mashiro-san?"

"Call me Rima." I said.

Ooops, that just slipped out of my mouth.

"Uhh…never mind!"

"Too late _Rima_-_chan_"

Ugh, kill me now. But, I can't believe I forgot he was there. Hmm it turns out he didn't ruin everything, seeing how I forgot he was there in the first place.

"Rima! Ready to go?" Lulu shouted to me from across the room by the door (yes the store was just one long room).

I just turned around and continued to pay for my clothes. I guess they all finished shopping before me.

I grabbed the plastic bags and walked towards the girls with Nagihiko trailing behind me, looking strangely cool. W ell, as cool as you can get as a guy with long purple hair.

We piled back inside the car and decided that we should head back because the shops didn't seem that interesting. Yukari didn't seem cool with that idea. Guess she wanted to shop more.

I got strangely used to the (filthy) commoners van even though it's only been two days. Hmm maybe I can survive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I am so sorry for the wait. And thank you so much for being patient with me. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Yup, I know. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can update EVERY Friday anymore. But, this chapter will be pretty long (Yay!).**

**Thanks to Animefungirl12 and GirlWhoQuacks for reviewing! And 'Animefungirl12' I was just throwing the plagiarism thing out there. I REALLY appreciate your reviews.**

**Also, try to pay attention to certain details…**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nagihiko's POV**

There was a moment when I saw Rima for the first time that I thought that she would be just like all the others I've seen. That she would be heartless and annoying; just like all the others. But…she didn't seem like it. It's been 2 years since we've been sent here…no exiled here. Just what is the school thinking?

**Akira's POV**

We were now back at the cabin, and everybody was sitting in the cramped living room. Yukari wasn't here; she said she had to go write a report on us or something.

Geez…it's like we're being treated as lab experiments or something. Right now the girls were interrogating Ran and Miki. Hmm...

"Alright everybody!" Yukari said after walking in through the door.

"It's time for you to do your chores!" She said it as if it was a good thing.

There were a lot of moans and groans after she said that.

"Oh come on guys, it will be fun!"

"Uh, Yaya we are NOT guys." Lulu said.

"Oh, relax a little bit would ya?" Yaya said in response to Lulu's statement.

"What _happened_ to you?" Rima said with a scornful look.

"Nothing!" Yaya said cheerily.

Right after Yaya said that, 5 guys walked in.

**Amu's POV**

Hot. Wait no, Ikuto's not hot…** (A/N Just wanted to that)**

**Akira's POV (Continuing from before Amu's little thought)**

I recognized 2 of them, Ikuto and Nagihiko, but I didn't know who the other 3 were. But apparently Utau knew one of them whom I didn't.

"Y-you! You're that kid from earlier today!" She said from her spot on the recliner, pointing at a boy with auburn colored hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Hoshina call me by my name would you?"

"You two know each other?" Yukari asked with a look of confusion on her face which soon settled into one of amusement (why?).

"Yes…" Utau replied glaring at the auburn haired guy.

"Um…introductions please?" Lulu asked.

Yukari was the one who spoke up, "Well, you've already met Ikuto-kun and Nagi-kun here," She said gesturing to them.

"This is Souma Kukai, the one who Utau somehow met-you didn't climb in through a window did you?" Yukari suddenly asked glaring at Kukai.

"N-no ma'am!" He replied.

She glared at him before continuing, "And this is Souma Daichi who is Kukai's younger brother." Yukari said gesturing to a light green haired kid who was apparently Kukai's brother.

"And, finally here is Tsukiyomi Yoru who is Ikuto-ku—"

"Hey, Yukari drop the honorifics."

"Hmm…oh…okay fine."

"Anyways, this is Tsukiyomi Yoru who's Ikuto's cousin." She finished off gesturing to a person who looked almost identical to Ikuto. The only exception was that he had golden colored eyes.

After Yukari did the introductions Amu asked, "So why are they here?".

Before Yukari (Who I think was most likely going to answer) answered, Ikuto gave us the answer, "We're here to help you with your chores _Amu_." He said smirking. I don't like that idiot, he's annoying. Like, seriously annoying.** (A/N Noooo Ikuto you're not annoying!)**

"Yup! Hoshina's going to come with me." Kukai (obviously) said.

"And _Amu's_ coming with me. Right strawberry head?" Ikuto who also obviously said.

"Sh-shut up!" Amu said her face turning into a mad red color.

"Miki…I think, is with me." Yoru said.

"I hope you don't mind but, Rima and Lulu, I'll be the one who's helping you today!" Manners boy, A.K.A Nagihiko said (I don't want to call him Nagi yet), unlike Rima who calls him a cross-dresser.

"Umm, Ran and Yaya are going to be with me for chores today so…" Daichi finished, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, they've told you all whom you're assigned to this week, so good luck!" Yukari said.

I was about to get up and leave as the other girls were, but I realized something, and I guess the others did too. I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Uhh…Yukari-san?"

"Yes Akira?"

"Where do I go?"

"Oh! Yes, you'll have to meet Haru down by the stables. He was having some trouble with the new foal, so unfortunately he couldn't come pick you up like the others. But don't worry I'll take you there Hayashi-san." Yukari told me.

"Oh…okay." I responded to what she just said. I was actually hoping that I didn't need to do any chores, but I guess I still have to them. Whatever they are.

"Oh, well now the problem's solved Akira!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yeah…sure."

The boys were snickering a bit. Guess they like to see us in pain. Ugh.

So after all the girls filed out to go do their chores, Yukari turned back to me.

"Okay, the walk's a little long to get to the stables—"

"We have to walk?! Why can't somebody drive us there or something?"

"But we'll be fine if you wear some more comfortable clothes. You can't walk there in heels, no excuses. Now go and get changed." She finished ignoring my statement. She can be so infuriating, but I can't show my irritation, I have to stay calm. That's how I'm supposed to be like anyway.

**Normal POV**

So Akira dragged herself up from where she was sitting on the sectional sofa, and walked up the stairs glumly to her room. A moment later, Akira came down wearing Uggs, skinny jeans, and a loose fitting sweater.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Yukari shouted.

"You'll be sweating buckets! No, no, no, I thought you were GOOD with clothes. Come on." Yukari huffed, then dragging Akira by her sleeve** up to her room **to find a different outfit.** (A/N Yukari's character is so fun to write lol)**

_**Time Skip**_

"There, _much_ better." Yukari said, proud of her work. Akira was wearing a pair of blue and green Nikes, black capris **(A/N is that what they're called? I think it is…please tell me)**, a blue racerback tanktop, and a teal North Face jacket. The outfit matched well with her blue eyes and her teal hair which cascaded down her shoulders.

"This is so…" Akira complained.

"Oh, quit whining; besides you look normal and pretty." Yukari said.

Akira just rolled her eyes in reply.

**Akira's POV**

We were now walking towards the stables, and it was already 3:00PM. I wonder what the other girls are up to.

When we got there my feet were sore (man this place is big), but I bet they would've hurt less if I'd been wearing heels** (A/N as if).**

The stables was a place with dirt roads, there were no paved areas. I guess this place is really nature oriented huh? Then Yukari led me into a large building made of sand colored bricks (on the outside at least). It was well kept.

Inside, it seemed to be made of wood. Both walls (the building was rectangular shaped with a right turn into a hallway at the end) were lined with fancy stables that were a fair size. Each stable had a wrought iron gate at the top of the door, and a wooden door underneath. Each door could open separately, but they both connected to form a normal sized door that connected to a little wooden cubicle type stable. There was also hay in each stable.** (A/N Again excuse my terrible description skills). **Some of the cubicles weren't in use.

There were large lights hanging from the ceiling, and there were many windows near the top of the sides of the building, so there was enough light. And thankfully the place was fairly neat, and there wasn't a weird stench you'd expect from a place like that.

As we walked on, I was brought to a place at the end of the hallway that you turn into at the end of the large rectangular part of the structure which seemed to be an office.

Yukari knocked on the closed door 3 times. The knob turned a moment later and we were met with a guy who seemed about my age. He had black hair with piercing blue eyes, and a lean and muscular build. So, overall he was pretty hot. I was wondering who he was because he seemed sort of familiar when he introduced himself.

"Hey," He started with a crooked smile.

"I'm Haru, Matsuda Haru." He said while holding a hand out for me to shake. I timidly shook his hand before Yukari cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem well, this is Haru. You'll be coming to him for chores this week, and be back by sunset!" Yukari soon left us, heading out of the building to who knows where.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Haru said to me with a smirk.

I just glared right back at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"No? Okay, well follow me." He said after I didn't respond.

He brought me over to one of the stables and opened the gate to let me in. Inside I saw a black horse. I turned around to ask him what I was supposed to do but I didn't see him there. Did he abandon me?! I calmed down when he came back walking with a horse that he held by the reins.

"So…what?"

"Untie that horse, and bring her with you her name is Star."

"O-ok" I proceeded to fumble with the rope dumbly, not knowing what to do. Haru was staring at me impatiently, and it made me really uncomfortable.

So I sighed and turned around from my crouching position (I'm surprised the horse hasn't kicked me or stepped on me yet) to face him. I stared at him blankly and he stared right back for a few minutes before I swallowed my pride and weakly pointed at the ropes that kept the horse from running away and said in a whisper, "…help".

He seemed to be expecting that because he just walked over silently after securing his horse, and started to untie my horse. I stood up and watched him so I would know how to do it later on.

"There" He said a moment later handing me the reins. I took them and said, "So, what are we doing?"

"Well," He started with a dull voice; this was nothing like the gentleman I had seen earlier.

"We're going horse-back riding so you can get a feel of things, and explore the place more."

"Alright"

So we led the horses outside silently, and saw that it would be around an hour or so until sunset.

"Here, you get on like—"  
"You don't have to tell me. I went horse-back riding when I was younger, so I know how." I said defensively.

He looked at me, as if analyzing me before nodding his head in the direction of the horse, signaling for me to get on. So I did. I mounted the horse just like how I was taught years ago when I went horse-back riding with my real family.

I got on without any problem, and looked at Haru who was shorter than me (on the horse) with a triumphant expression. He just stared back at me with emotionless eyes. I can't tell what he's thinking, and it's bothering me. I ALWAYS know what other people are thinking or feeling, but with this guy I just…don't. Ugh!

So when we were both ready he started to head towards who-knows-where as if I wasn't even there.

"Hey!"

"What" I heard him mutter. Gosh this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Am I supposed to follow you or what?"

He scoffed (how rude!) before replying, "I thought that people from your school were smart," He said as he continued somewhere with me now following.

"Guess I was wrong." That bastard.

"Humph you think that you're soo great. Well, it doesn't seem like it because…because you're being mean to me!" Damn him, normally I'd have a better comeback than that.

"Is that the best you got princess?" He said smirking. He and his horse were now right beside me, and I could smell his body wash.** (A/N Akira's a scent pervert! Naw, just kidding)**

"Shut up! And don't call me that." I said harshly. He didn't say anything in reply. Instead he just told me to turn right on a random trail.

"Uh…where are we going?"

"You'll see"

So, I waited. I think it was close to sunset, and we STILL weren't there.

"Ugh, are we there yet? My butt's getting sore…oops!" I said covering my mouth with one hand. I NEVER say those things out loud, in fact, I don't think anyone does.

Haru's mouth twitched before he said, "We're here you whiny brat."

"Hey!" I was about to yell at him for being a jerk, but I decided that I shouldn't waste my energy on him. Instead, I just glared at him before I remembered where we were. I turned the horse around and found myself face to face with a breathtaking view.

We were up high on a cliff (?) where we could see a beach underneath us. I also noticed that the cabin where I was staying at was seen as a dot a great distance away. But what really caught my eye was the sunset. Who cares if I should've been back by now, the sunset was beautiful.

It was a semi-circle over the water that was a mix of red, orange, and yellow, with the sun was reflected in the water. It felt so peaceful.

"Hey," I started.

'_Oh no, where am I going with this…no Akira no!'_

"Hmm?"

Too late.

"You know I've always like sunsets better than sunrises."

He was quiet for a moment before he asked, "How so?"

"Well, to me at least, a sunset means that I was able to be alive for another day. It means I was able to live through another day no matter how tough the day may have been. And, it's just pretty."

"Mmm…I've never thought of it that way. I've always thought that the sunrise is the best because it means the beginning of a new day."

"That is so cliché"

"It's true though. It gives me hope that the new day could be better than the old."

I just nodded my head in reply.

He sighed before saying, "Well, we should go, or else Yukari will go into one of her endless rants."

"Tell me about it."

_**Time Skip**_

"I told you to be back by sunset!"

Yukari was furious because Haru and I got back a little bit later than we were supposed to. The trip back was silent and still pretty awkward. He didn't talk much, and I didn't want to talk.

Anyways, we were now back at the cabin along with everyone else we've met so far.

"Heh, dude you got in trouble on the first day." Ikuto said smirking sitting beside Amu.

"Shut up" Haru just grumbled in reply.

Kukai was snickering the whole time.

"Yeah you old hag, lay off a bit." Rima stated bluntly.

Yukari's face turned red with rage before she shouted, "You brat! Now I know why they sent you here, you have no manners at all!"

"Whatever" Rima replied rolling her eyes.

"Ano…Rima…I think you should apologize." Nagi-manners boy said.

"No"

"Rima."

"Ugh fine, sorry Yukari."

Oh. My. god. What did manner-nope he deserves more respect than that, Nagihiko do? Rima NEVER listens to anybody other than her parents, teachers, and sometimes us.

Yukari merely glared at Rima after she apologized.

"Yaya wants to eat!"

"Dinner's on the table" Yukari grumbled.

When we got up the guys all headed to the door saying some form of 'bye' to us as they left, while we headed to the dining room.

_**Time Skip**_

Dinner was okay. I was now laying on the king sized bed while Lulu was still getting ready for bed.

Today was tiring I can tell you that. I don't know what to expect tomorrow. Night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And I think that this is the longest chapter so far in this story. :) Sorry if some parts were bad. I'm working on it.**


End file.
